Form II: Makashi
*Rise of the Empire era *Legacy eraFury |affiliation=*Jedi *SithDarth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *New Jedi Order }} Form II: Makashi, also known as The Way of the Ysalamiri, or The Contention Form, was the second form of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. Description using Makashi against Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker on the Invisible Hand.]] After Form I's proliferation as a lightsaber combat technique, Form II came about as a means of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. It was described as being very elegant, powerful, and requiring extreme precision, allowing the user to attack and defend with minimal effort, while his opponents tired themselves out. Practitioners often wielded the blade one-handed for greater range of movement and fluidity. The form relied on parries, thrusts, and small, precise cuts—as opposed to the blocking and slashing of the other forms. Form II countered sun djem, the goal of early Form I masters, by being well trained in prevention of disarming and weapon destruction.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Form II emphasized fluid motion and anticipation of a weapon being swung at its target, and so required very fluid movements of both the blade and the body. Feints would also be commonly used to confuse or set-up their opponents for a trap, a tactic that Count Dooku commonly used in his duels during the Clone Wars.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) Precise footwork and movements were required for maintaining proper distance from the opponent during defense and/or when moving in for an attack. The blade manipulation required for this form was very refined and required intense focus, such as Dooku's hurling objects at Anakin while using a one-handed bind to keep Obi-Wan at bay.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novel) Timing, accuracy, and skill, rather than strength, were relied on to defeat one's opponent, and with a skilled practitioner, the results were extremely potent. using Makashi in a sparring match with Grievous.]] The footwork of Makashi practitioners followed a single line, front and back, shifting the feet to keep in perfect balance as the practitioner attacked and retreated. Makashi was a style based on balance, on back-and-forth charges, thrusts, and sudden retreats. Elegance, gallantry, enchantment, finesse, artfulness, and economy were the core of Makashi. Dooku displayed this to the extreme during the duel aboard the Invisible Hand, using his footwork to evade Anakin and Obi-Wan so that he could fight them one-on-one instead of at the same time. Makashi duelists also trained themselves to avoid enslavement to form, as such enslavement opened the practitioner to be defeated by predictability and the unforeseen.Labyrinth of Evil Makashi users were often elegant, precise, calm, confident to the point of arrogance (as befit Dooku's personality). Form II users were supremely confident in their chances for victory, and often looked so relaxed when they were fighting they even appeared to be dancing. Weaknesses , as personified by Dooku and Anakin Skywalker.]] Despite its effectiveness, Form II was not without its weaknesses. Among the first of these was the fact that it was somewhat harder to deflect blaster shots with this style. Makashi was developed before blasters had become common place in the galaxy, and Form II training taught its practitioners to defend solely against blades. Skilled users could overcome this obstacle with minimal effort, however. Another drawback was that Makashi was most potent when used against a single opponent, and therefore was reduced in strength when fighting groups of adversaries. Exceptionally skilled users could still fare very well against multiple foes, however. Dooku, for example, could fight up to four adversaries at once with little difficulty. Others, such as Asajj Ventress, compensated for this difficulty by wielding multiple blades. But the greatest flaw with this system of combat was that it could not withstand strikes from the later styles, which emphasized power brute force as opposed to the elegance and precision Makashi specialized in. As shown during Dooku's fatal duel with Anakin, Makashi simply did not generate the necessary kinetic energy to meet Skywalker's preferred form, Djem So, on an even footing. The sheer, raw power of Form V wore down Dooku's defenses, physically exhausting him and draining his reserves of Force power. Known moves and maneuvers Opening stance in the opening stance of Form II.]] The opening stance was a single handed low guard. The saber would be held in the strong hand of the user, and held at his side, the blade pointed down, and the feet would be shoulder width apart. Some faced their opponent side on, so the blade was pointed in their direction. The lightsaber hilt would be held with the thumb pointing down the length of the blade to allow for smaller, tighter, more accurate movements of the saber. The rest of the fingers wrap around the hilt holding it tightly, but not so tight as to limit the fluidity of the movements. Dooku often used this stance when he prepared to fight. Makashi flourish The Makashi flourish consisted of rapidly drawing an 'X' in the air with the tip of the blade. It often followed the Makashi salute. Makashi salute The Makashi salute was not an attack or maneuver but a challenge to an opponent. The saber was held in one hand, brought up vertical directly in front of the practitioner's face, then swung down in a Makashi flourish. One of the best examples of this ancient tradition was when Count Dooku was fighting his former master Yoda at the Battle of Geonosis. Lightsaber design variations 's lightsaber.]] Due to Form II's emphasis on blade manipulation, and its many fluid one-handed moves, Makashi practitioners sometimes wielded lightsabers with curved hilts. In addition to this, they are often highly decorated and occasionally include blade-guards, as shown with Dooku's lightsaber. However, curved lightsabers were not the only weapons that Makashi could be effectively utilized with; Shaak Ti and Kento Marek both wielded standard lightsaber hilts, and Asajj Ventress proved able to utilize the style with a saberstaff. Practitioners During the New Sith Wars, the Sith apprentice Fohargh practiced Makashi besides Soresu during his training, having been trained by the Sith Blademaster Kas'im. practice of Makashi against Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Dooku was a master of Form II, fighting with the precision built into the ancient technique. When Dooku wielded this form, he had an advantage; the system of Jedi training immediately before and during the Clone Wars did not prepare many of them for the finesse and precise movements of a form bred for lightsaber dueling. It was also one of the forms taught to General Grievous by Dooku himself, and the cyborg General in turn taught Makashi to his IG-100 MagnaGuards. Dooku's Dark Jedi apprentice, Asajj Ventress, was deduced by Jedi Master Luminara Unduli to be a Makashi practitioner. Jedi Master Cin Drallig, the legendary lightsaber instructor, was another practitioner of Makashi. Additionally, Jedi Council Member, High General Jedi Master Shaak Ti was a master of Makashi, utilizing it in a personalized mix with Form IV. Kento Marek, a Jedi who survived the initial stages of the Great Jedi Purge, had knowledge of basic aspects of Makashi. Darth Vader also incorporated Form II into his specialized variant of Form V.The Force Unleashed (novel) Behind the scenes While it has never been specified, Valenthyne Farfalla may be a practitioner of the second form of lightsaber combat. While dueling Darth Bane, Farfalla's style was described as elegant and clean, and with perfect form. These characteristics are synonymous with those shared by masters of Makashi. In Republic: Trackdown, Count Dooku commented that Master Tholme was keeping up the dueling instead of blast-deflecting skills, respecting and followed the old ways, both suggesting Tholme may have been another Makashi practitioner. This argument is weakened by the fact that Tholme is seen using Force enhanced acrobatics throughout most of his duels. Exar Kun is commonly believed to practice Form II lightsaber combat, based on an entry on this site: http://swg.stratics.com/content/gameplay/professions/jedi/lightsaber_combat.php. However, he has not been referenced as doing so in any canon sources. Another likely practitioner of Makashi is Sora Bulq, based on statements in the official Databank. While Darth Sidious is believed to be a Form IV and VII user, no source has confirmed his lightsaber form. Due to comments from Nick Gillard that Sidious has been shown to use several different forms proficiently, it is possible that he has mastered most of them, including Form II. Makashi, along with the other lightsaber forms, appears in Star Wars Galaxies as part of moves and techniques employable by Jedi characters. This has not definitively been clarified to be canonical. http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/players/content.vm?id=64186&resource=publish; http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/en_US/players/content.vm?id=66843&resource=features; http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/players/guides.vm?id=70002 Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Cloak of Darkness *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel Sources * * * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force *Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notes and references Category:Lightsaber combat de:Form II ru:Форма II: Макаши